1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation pylon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pylons of wind power installations are typically made up from pylon segments, the pylon segments typically being prefabricated parts. The segments are typically conical or cylindrical. The pylon segments can be made either from steel or concrete. The higher a pylon of a wind power installation is intended to be, the correspondingly larger is the base surface area of the lower pylon segments. The dimensions of the lower pylon segments however are limited by the transport options.
EP 1 606 514 B1 shows a pylon of a wind power installation having a number of cylindrical or conical pylon portions or pylon segments. The pylon portions or pylon segments can have a respective horizontal flange at the upper and lower ends. In addition thereto vertical flanges can be provided so that a pylon segment can be divided in the longitudinal direction. The vertical flanges are fixed on the inside of a peripheral surface of the pylon portions so that the peripheral surfaces of the pylon portions touch each other at their connecting locations. The vertical flanges are welded onto the inside of the peripheral surface and are displaced with respect to the ends of the peripheral surfaces by a spacing so that spacer elements can be provided between the adjacent vertical flanges.
DE 60 2005 002 760 T2 shows a pylon of a wind power installation. The pylon comprises prefabricated metal wall parts which each have two longitudinal flanges.
DE 101 52 018 A1 shows a pylon of a wind power installation comprising a plurality of segments, wherein the segments each have at least one horizontally oriented flange.
WO 2010/134029 A1 shows a pylon of a wind power installation, having a plurality of segments, wherein the segments each have at least two longitudinal flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,343 B2 shows a pylon of a wind power installation, which can be made up from a plurality of segments, the segments each having longitudinal flanges.